


A Personal Matter

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyan asks for Duv's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



> Written for lannamichaels for fandom_stocking

Duv stood outside the door of Captain Illyan's office. His palms were sweating, but he didn't want to wipe them on his trousers and betray his anxiety to the watching secretary. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd been in this office since he'd joined ImpSec, or even since he'd started working at HQ these past few months. But this wasn't a routine meeting or a request for a briefing on some Komarran problem he was working on, nor a meeting in response to some crisis. It had been a plain summons: report to the Chief's office at 1600. No explanation, no details.

Finally something flashed on the secretary's desk, and he looked down. "You can go in," he said. Duv quickly wiped his hands on his trousers, and the airlocked door slid open for him.

Captain Illyan was seated at his desk, flimsies piled with uncharacteristic disorder on the black surface. Duv stood in front of the desk, and the door slid shut again, sealing him in.

"Captain Galeni. Good," Illyan said. Then he looked down at his desk and was silent. Duv felt his hands start to sweat again. Illyan didn't normally leave you to stew unless he was really, really angry about something. But he couldn't think of anything he'd done to merit this. And he'd come to trust Illyan, as much as he could trust anyone, to treat him not as a Komarran but as another of his officers. Was that about to change?

"Sit down," Illyan said in a mild tone, looking up again and frowning slightly as if he hadn't really seen Duv the first time. Blinking, Duv marched to the chair opposite the desk and sat on the edge. "I have a ... a delicate situation for you, Captain," Illyan said, and Duv had to struggle not to react, because Illyan sounded uncertain. "I would appreciate your assistance, but it is a personal matter, and you are permitted to refuse."

Duv slowly leaned back in the chair. "Sir," he said, the monosyllable committing him to nothing. _Not_ what he had expected. What 'personal matter' could Captain Illyan, of all people, possibly want his help with? He permitted himself to study Illyan more closely. Tired and anxious and unhappy, he thought. About what?

"You are acquainted with Miles. Lieutenant Vorkosigan."

"Yes, sir."

"As you know, he took a medical discharge three days ago."

"Yes, sir." Duv remembered that vividly, the contrast between the cheerful, talkative man who had gone into this office and the stunned and anguished man who had come out again.

"I have heard nothing from him since then. I am... concerned. I know you have served with him, I know he likes and respects you. I would like you to go and visit him for me, and make sure he is well."

Duv frowned. "What are you concerned about, sir?" And why don't you just contact him yourself? He knew Miles worked directly for the Captain, and he knew there was the Vor-nepotism connection between them--a family connection, it might seem to a Barrayaran Vor. What had happened to fracture that relationship? More than a plain medical discharge, certainly.

Illyan frowned more deeply and leaned forward across his desk. "The possible range of things Miles might do when under pressure is almost unlimited," he said. A pure evasion, though also true, Duv supposed from his knowledge of Miles. Duv realised this thought was showing on his face, because Illyan's head went back again, eyes narrowed. Then he sighed. "I suppose if you're going to--to be my agent in this, it's only fair that I tell you straight. I'm afraid he might harm himself."

Was there the faintest of tremors in that cool voice? Duv swallowed, and responded almost instinctively, "I'll visit him, sir."

"Ah," Illyan said, his control back and a shrewd crease at the corners of his eyes, and Duv wondered just what Barrayaran message he'd sent there. He had a queasy feeling it might be _I belong to the Vorkosigan clan_ and he wasn't even sure it was false. "Good."

"Is there any message you'd like me to give him?" Duv asked, trying to recover his blandness.

Illyan's eyes narrowed. "No, Captain. No messages. Just go and--and be yourself. And afterwards, I won't ask you to violate any confidences, but I would appreciate an update on how he is."

Duv nodded, appreciating the distinction. "Very well, sir. I'll get in touch with him."

"Thank you, Captain," Illyan said, and again there was that hint of emotion in his tone. "I am grateful for your help."

It was a dismissal, and Duv stood up. He felt a little conflicted: Illyan's gratitude and trust were valuable things to possess, but he wasn't sure he wanted to earn them because he was acquainted with Miles, even if it was the Barrayaran way. Friends with Miles, said a voice at the back of his head that he didn't quite believe; surely he couldn't be friends with a Vorkosigan even if they had been locked in a cell together for days. But he remembered that time, when he'd been the one sunk in mental darkness and confusion, and Miles had been there fighting for him. If Illyan's fears were correct, it was time to return the favour.


End file.
